


Samtrick Shorts

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A collection of Sam/Patrick short stories, one shots, and drabbles. Some will be connected, others not! Enjoy!





	Samtrick Shorts

**Funeral**  
  
They were soaked to the skin by the time they reached the car and piled inside.  
  
“Who would have expected a torrential downpour on the day of Silas’s funeral?” Sam asked, her teeth chattering a bit. “The burial was all so rushed too because of the weather…” Her voice trailed off as she stared out the windshield at the pebble-sized pieces of hail hitting the car.  
  
“Yeah, it pretty much sucks,” Patrick said. “Silas’s friends and family deserved more of a chance to say goodbye to him.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam murmured.  
  
Patrick reached over and took her shaking hands in his, running his fingers over hers to try to warm them up. “You okay? Do you want me to put on the heater?”  
  
Sam shook her head, finally looking at him. “I’m okay, no worries.” She squeezed his hands. “Thanks for coming here today. I know Kiki appreciated it. So did I, for that matter.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else but at your side through this.”  
  
“I just keep feeling … lost.”  
  
“You loved Silas, it’s understandable.”  
  
“I did,” Sam agreed, “but I didn’t love him the way I love you; the way I loved Jason. It’s just sitting here outside a cemetery reminds me of saying goodbye to Jason forever. It still hurts, Patrick. I can’t help it.”  
  
Patrick nodded and reached over, pulling her onto his lap. She clung to his neck, crying into his jacket. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I shouldn’t be doing this.”  
  
“Hey, you miss your husband. Do you really think I’m going to sit here and judge you for that?”  
  
“Thank you, but I know that I need to let this go. I need to let Jason go. I know he’s never coming back and though you can’t tell it right now, I am insanely happy being your girlfriend.”  
  
Patrick smiled and kissed her forehead. “And I am insanely happy you are my girlfriend. But you never have to hide anything from me, okay? You never have to hide from me period. I want you to need me, Sam.”  
  
“I do, Patrick, so much,” Sam said. She kissed him softly. “Thank you for … everything.”  
  
“Anytime,” Patrick said. “Anytime.”


End file.
